


First to Forgive

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Bleach Captains Challenge [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-29
Updated: 2009-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: What is the best kind of way, after realizing that Aizen really did betray her, for Momo to make up for the problems she's caused everyone?
Relationships: Hinamori Momo & Ichimaru Gin
Series: Bleach Captains Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802971
Kudos: 5
Collections: Platonic Relationships





	First to Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. This is part of a series of challenges with another writer we never completed. The prompt for Aizen and Momo was how she would cope with Aizen's betrayal and decide to make up for it.

When she first saw her taicho, she had thought that he was the next best thing next to sliced bread. She wanted to, beyond anything and everything, to be part of his division, to be his second in command. Of course, he had to have known that from the start, that was what her wish was.

Her taicho quickly took her in, nurtured her, helped her to grow, or so she had thought. She had the opinion that she was growing at the same rate that Shiro-chan was, but truth was, she was delusional about this. She couldn't see that this was not at all the case, and that the boy had grown way beyond her, way beyond what she had known.

Then her taicho had died, her world shattering into pieces. She first blamed Gin, then she launched an attack out at Kira… something that she had never seen herself doing. And she had never seen herself trying to kill the one she had grown up with, the one that had been like family to her. Everything had become miserable.

Then she had found out that he was really alive, only to have both a sword and his words thrust into his stomach. His main lieutenant had always been Ichimaru Gin… he had never cared for her, never wanted to have her by his side. She had felt so much jealousy towards the former third captain, that she had blamed him.

But after awhile, she found that she could not logically continue to believe this, that Aizen was innocent. She also began to fill as if she had to do something. However, she couldn't do something major during the war… she was out of battle before she could do anything about it.

Thus, she had lost her chance to strike back and produce a blow upon the man. But then her mind began to formulate about a way that she could make a difference, make things better for everyone, perhaps. Both Tosen and Gin were sentenced to jail time, the length unspecified.

Was this truly at all fair, what happened to the two men? Some thought they should be executed, a select few, very few thought they should be banished, stripped of their powers. So what did she think? She thought that both were tools of Aizen, specifically Ichimaru Gin.

Thus, she would focus her attentions of changing things with Gin. She carefully snuck into the jail cell, letting herself in. He had on spiritual dampeners, quite a few, so she didn't think he knew she was coming.

"If you are going to kill me, go ahead and do so," the man stated, not bothering to look up at her. "I heard from Hitsugaya-taicho that you blame the whole mess on me."

Momo however went and sat on the bench next to him. "Do you know how jealous I was of the fact that Aizen said you were the only lieutenant for him?"

"Do you know how jealous I was like wise?" Gin stated. "Or was I… they say that there were only two people I ever cared about, other then myself were Matsumoto and Aizen. I didn't care about him though… more about the familiarity that the position had."

"Why did you go and try to kill me?"

"Orders were orders," Gin stated.

"Why did you try to kill Shiro-chan?" Hinamori suddenly asked. She however received silence, and an uncharacteristic scowl showed on his face. It was now or never. To the man's surprise, he suddenly found himself in a hug from the front. "I forgive you."

"Why?" Gin suddenly asked, completely puzzled at this.

"Because… I can't let go of him and truly realizing he was a bad person until I do. I can't hate you for what isn't your fault. And… I feel that this is a way that I can make up for all the trouble I caused," Momo stated loosening her hug.

Gin however pushed her away carefully, his smirk suddenly having returned. "There is something you need to know… about why I tried to kill Shiro-chan…"

"What is that…" Momo had the idea that she wouldn't like the answer, but she knew that she had to hear it from this dark person.

"I never did try to kill him," came the reply.

"But… he dodged your blow and it nearly killed me…" Hinamori stated.

"I _knew_ mini taicho would dodge, Momo-chan," Gin suddenly stated. He noted her confusion. "They were always right that there are only two people I care about other then myself. They were wrong about who though… chew that for a bit… why don't you… and don't repeat that to anyone, especially Ran and Shiro-chan. They hate me beyond everything… as it should be."

Realization dawned on Momo, and she felt something somewhat confirmed on what she should do for making up. Yes, it involved Gin, but not what she had expected it to be. She carefully left the jail cell, glancing back only once at the man that Aizen had made even more miserable then he had her. Perhaps she could bring to him some of the love he had lacked so long, from the people he cared about.


End file.
